Sweet Revenge
by DTA2013
Summary: It was up to him to clean the streets to remove the vile creatures that use this alleyway as some kind of sex shop. Although he wasn't the only one battling demons. But now she had also become his pray, will he end her for good before the team can save her. Please R&R. As always Femslash. Summaries are not my strong point sorry!
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**As always I do not own Criminal Minds. Just the OC's and my imagination ;o)**

**1 year prior**

Casey had left work early hoping to surprise her husband over the past few months they had not been able to spend much time together, work had taken over them both Mark had been given a promotion which had him working till late, while Casey had been given a high profile project to work on. In all the couple hadn't seen each other in months other than to crawl into bed together until the blaring alarm would wake them, hellos and goodbyes were given as well as a kiss be it on the cheek or the lips.

They both knew things would settle down soon but it didn't stop the hurt from not seeing each other. Sleeping in the same bed being able to have a coffee together wasn't the same nor what either of them were used to. They had been married for 20 years and even now they were just as in love with each other as the first day they had met.

Childhood sweethearts 5 years had been spent dating and the only time they had been apart was when Mark had gone to Uni for a year, their friends knew they would get marriage but they took their time, each day was as though they had only just met.

It was early evening when she left the office the air was warm the sun beating down as she made her way home, for the first time in months she had chosen to walk home they didn't live far from where she worked but in truth she needed the fresh air. Casey took a slight detour so she could call into the jewellers buying Mark a new watch after paying she decided to make her way through the back alleyway; it was a slight shortcut that she had used many times over the years.

The pain seemed to blind her as she fell to the ground.

* * *

There had always been a slight chill in the air even on the hot summer evening; he could feel it against his skin. The dim lighting which only just brightened the alleyway, shadows cast against the walls, stairwells seemed darker now as the sun disappeared more giving way to the night. The doorways were becoming less visible, the dim light tried to shine brighter which only made the back alleyway seem more dangerous.

The stale smell of urine welcomed its visitors the first pleasure for those hoping to fade into the shadows. Some doorways were home to people trying to gain shelter for the night, others where using them for other pleasures.

The silence was only broken by the dog barking, the unzipping of the buckle on someone's pants, the rustling of paper as someone walked by, some staggered out of the back doors of local clubs, this was the place where stale urine and beer met.

The clicking of a bottle was heard followed by some grunting, slight moans. It was that silent you could hear the money being handed over, the rustling of the paper as she shoved it into her purse. This was their home, where prostitutes felt safe in the shadows, where their Jons knew they wouldn't be seen, the homeless cluttered the doorways and stairwells.

He could hear everything as he hid in the shadows waiting for the moment, this was his hunting ground. A sly smile took over his lips as he watched one of the prostitutes leave the darkened alleyway. With her meal ticket leaving not long after, not wanting to be seen with her.

The smashing of a bottle could be heard before the loud thud of someone hitting the floor, the blood began to seep out of his mouth, he pulled the zip of the trousers down exposing the man's penis and with that he disappeared into the shadows again.

He was cleaning the streets not in the accustom way of removing prostitutes but removing the men which had paid for sex. Each one no doubt cheating on someone they claim to love, sneaking around after dark paying people for sex. Prostitutes he could understand they did it to fund their drug habit normally, but this the men that paid for it disgusted him more than anything.

Maybe it was because of what happened to him, or what happened to the love of his life. Someone had mistaken her for a prostitute when she tried to run, the alleyway in which he was now stood in she was beaten to death after the man had raped her. These men that think it is their god given right to have sex with whomever they feel like. And when it doesn't go their way they strike them down, blaming the woman for leading them on.

It wasn't the prostitutes he blamed though but every man that had sex with one and he would remove each man and each time hoping he had slain the man that had brutalised his wife's body beyond recognition only then would he stop, only then would he feel like justice had been done.

It had been a full year since his wife had been killed and not one person had been held accountable for it, not one person brought in for questioning other than himself. The police believed he had done this to her taking her down the known alleyway which prostitutes used, they believed he was using prostitutes and his wife had caught him sending him into a rage which then leads to her death. Even though he had an airtight alibi he was still blamed. Now it was up to him to clean the streets to remove the vile creatures that used this alleyway as some kind of sex shop. Each method he used was one that had been used on his wife. So far he had removed 10 men from this world but it wasn't enough, how could he be sure he had gotten the right man.

Though this wasn't the only alleyway in which he was hunting.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Emily made her way into the bullpen Morgan couldn't help but raise his eyebrow at her as she placed her bag underneath her desk. The darkened circles seemed to make her eyes sink in; her pale skin was more paler and even Morgan didn't believe it was possible. Though each time he had asked, each time he had shown some concern she had shot him down in his first breath, just as the words left his lips.

Though it hadn't gone unnoticed by anyone that she seemed worn out, arriving late each morning, normally she would be five minutes late but over the past few weeks the five minutes had turned into half an hour, each member of the team were getting more concerned but Emily was too stubborn to allow anyone in. Her private life was exactly that, private and that was how she planned it to stay.

Morgan was pulled out of his thoughts by the vibrating sound of his phone; he could only give a sad smile as he looked at the message. "Something is seriously wrong, she blew both me and JJ off last night" Morgan let out a sigh as he read the text.

"If I try and push her anymore baby girl I think she will pull her gun on me" Morgan replied.

Emily always seemed stand offish, the persona she portrayed was like a mask keeping her emotions hidden, not all emotion but she had placed steel walls in front of her now pushing everyone away. In truth she felt numb as though the carpet had been ripped out from beneath her feet and in truth it had been.

There had been jokes about the butch look, how they always thought she was a lesbian though she never denied nor did she conformed anything either. This seemed to make her more stand offish than she meant to do.

"What?" Emily asked as though she could feel eyes upon her skin.

"Do you want a coffee?" Morgan offered up instead of asking the question that was on everyone's lips.

Emily gave a somewhat smile followed with a nod but even the smile didn't light up her face like normal, there was no joking around these days, her consults seemed to be finish before JJ had chance to place more on her desk, not that JJ was complaining but over the past few years Emily had never finished her consults so fast, in fact Emily hated doing consults and paper work she preferred being out in the field much like Morgan did.

Emily frowned as she looked at the latest consult, Canon City, Colorado had seen a spike in murders, Emily had already worked on a profile for Canon City were ten males had been killed, her initial profile leaned towards someone that was struggling with their own sexuality since there was evidence of sexual activity as well as them being left exposed.

Though now she was looking at a different case yet in the same City, eight women had been butchered to death, each female victim had been hit over the head though from the ME reported that wasn't what had killed them, much like the other case she had look at there was evidence of sexual activity a couple had been identified as prostitutes while the rest had been attacked as they cut through the back alley. Emily pulled out the other consult which held the male victims.

"You okay Prentiss?" Morgan asked hoping she wouldn't bite his head off.

"Can you have a look at these two consults and tell me what you think, please?" Emily asked handing him both files.

Morgan opened the case files reading the first profile Emily had given before opening the second; he too wore the same frown as Emily.

"Let's take these into the conference room so we can spread these out" Morgan said, Emily nodded before they both made their way up to the conference room.

They sprawled each of the pictures out on the table placing them in the orders they were found. Each of the victims had been found on different days but they were evenly spaced out, two victims a week.

Morgan pulled out his phone allowing it to ring before he was greeted by the bubbly voice of Garcia. "How may I be of service my sexy chocolate bear?"

Emily couldn't help the chuckle that escaped her lips as she watched Morgan blush slightly. "I need you to run a few background searches for me, baby girl" Morgan said in slight amusement.

The MO was the same on each victim, the males were all struck from behind, the shards of glass found in their scalps told them both that the unsub had used a bottle as his weapon before beating them to death. The women had all been taken from behind. Each of them being left exposed each showed they had recently had sex.

Morgan couldn't help but noticed the pattern on the female victims they were all brunettes. Slender build, each one showed signs they had struggled the blow to the back of their heads didn't seem to show the same force that had been used on the male victims.

"I think this is the same unsub" Emily said as she placed the last picture on the table.

"I agree, I'll go and have a word with JJ and see what Hotch thinks." Morgan said before retreating out of the room.

Before long the whole team was sat around the conference room, both Emily and Morgan explaining what she had found and why they both now thought they were connected, Garcia had run backgrounds on each victim only a couple had something in common which were the women, three were known prostitutes while the others had no common links.

Emily fell silent as the group discussed the case. "JJ can you see if we can get an invite" Hotch asked. "Explain what we have come across, we need to go through everything" Hotch said as JJ disappeared out the door to make the phone calls.

"Wheels up in thirty, if JJ can get us the invite" the team picked up the case files.

It hadn't gone unnoticed that Emily was more withdrawn; her usual fire seemed to have vanished over the past few weeks. Garcia watched her on the security camera as she made her way back to her desk grabbing her go-bag, "Why won't you talk to us princess" Garcia whispered into the empty room, the only other sound was the whirling from her computers as they ran background searches.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

The team gathered around the middle of the jet as they began going through the files.

"Have they managed to get any DNA off the victims?" Rossi asked as he looked at one of the ME's reports.

"Some but no hits in codas," Emily said with a slight shrug. "I've asked Garcia to go through each of the victims lives to see if their paths crossed"

Hotch sighed slightly "Emily, what was your first take on this?" he asked his voice seeming softer than normal.

"At first I thought it was someone whom was struggling with their sexuality, male late 30's, white. Though once I came across the other file where all the victims are female I came to the same conclusion though I then discarded that the unsub was struggling with his own sexuality. I asked Morgan to take a look at both files before we brought it to your attention. I still believe this is the work of one man" Emily said slightly firmer than she meant to.

"They all seem to have been blitz attacked from behind, though the male victims all died from their head wounds, or it lead to their deaths, the female victims were all brutalised though the ME couldn't confirm or deny rape. The unsub seemed to have lashed out more with the female victims than the males. As though he is proving a point" Morgan finished just as Garcia popped up on the screen.

"What have you found Garcia?" Hotch asked not giving anyone else a chance.

"All four of the male victims had been charged with solicitation and as you know three of the female victims were prostitutes, the alley in which all the male victims were found is known for prostitution, whereas the alleyway in which the females victims were found was just a normal alleyway people cutting through from one street to the next, there had been no dealings with police or anyone before other than these murders"

"Keep looking Garcia" Hotch said before the screen went black. "Prentiss, Morgan go to each crime scene and see what you find," "Reid, JJ you go to the station and set everything up, I want all the files and evidence they have collected on these victims, also arrange interviews with their family members" "Rossi and I will go to the morgue" each of them nodded before heading back to their seats each of them relaxing before they would hit the ground running.

Emily had made her way to the back of the jet setting herself away from the rest of the team. JJ looked over at her friend sadly, "Has she said anything to you Morgan?" JJ asked as she sat across from him.

He could only give a soft smile as he shook his head, "Not a word, she seems more distant than ever" Morgan said and even JJ could hear the worry in his voice.

"I know she is pushing us all away" JJ said with a sigh, "I guess the only thing any of us can do is be there when she finally stops shutting us out" Morgan could only nod as he looked across at his partner.

They had both seen this before, Agents withdrawing into themselves before quitting they could only pray that this wasn't the case that they would have their Emily back but with each passing day they seemed to lose her a little more.

JJ gave a soft smile before moving towards the back of the jet where Emily was sitting, her eyes seemed fixated on the clouds, JJ wondered what she was thinking, they had become close but Emily had pushed her way each and every day to the point JJ didn't know this woman that she was now sat across from.

JJ took her time to study her as they sat in silence though JJ wondered if she knew she was sat there, Emily hadn't so much as blinked when JJ sat across from her, dark rings covered her eyes, her once shining chocolate eyes were dull and lifeless, and her pale skin was now a pasty white. She also noticed that Emily had begun biting her nails again, everything that was Emily seemed drained, worn out.

"I can feel you staring" Emily said softly before turning to face JJ.

"Sorry" JJ replied softly as she looked away slightly.

Emily could only give a soft smile before she turned her head back towards the window allowing herself to daydream, although she would cast the odd glance at JJ.

Once the jet had landed they split up into the pairs before heading off, Morgan had set the route on the satnav before taking the short drive towards the crime scene, the town was only small the population just reaching over 15,000. Although that really didn't mean much they could be looking for someone whom lived elsewhere and with no real DNA that tied each murder together they could only summarise who they were looking for.

"You still think white male?" Morgan asked as they pulled up at the crime scene.

"Yes, although my first profile is slightly off, I doubt we are looking for someone confused about their sexuality" Emily grumbled, "I thought I'd already said that?" she said in more of a question.

Morgan pulled up turning the engine off, "You did, I was just seeing if you had come up with something else" the words travelled easily off his lips as he gave her a soft smile.

The alleyway they had pulled up at was a fresh crime scene police tape stretched across it closing it off to the public, although that hadn't stopped the swarm of people gathered round as though these murders where something they didn't see, or it was the only thing that happened within this small town. They both made their way toward the officer that was stood near the tape flashing their badges and stating who they were. The officer nodded before lifting the tape slightly for them to duck under.

Emily looked at the young crime tech, before her eyes drew back towards the crowds of people. "Can you take pictures of everyone that is here for us please?" Emily said giving the young girl a soft kind smile.

"You think our unsub is here?" Morgan questioned.

"Wouldn't be the first time they came back to look at their work" Emily mused with a slight shrug. "And the rate this guy is going I think we will have more crime scenes and bodies before this is over" Emily said as they made their way towards the victim's body.

"What can you tell us?" Morgan asked as Emily knelt down to take a closer look at the body.

Emily moved the trap she couldn't help but give a sad smile as she took in the long dark hair, her pale complexion, she was of slender build, the gash to her head told her she had been taken by surprise, bruising had started to form on her neck as though she had been held in a choke hold. Her hands showed signs she had struggled. Emily placed the tarp back down before she stood up next to Morgan.

"Do you have an ID for the victim?" Emily asked.

The short stocky officer gave a kind smile "Not yet we will run her finger prints through the dater base, I have asked the ME to run her dental records but it could be awhile before we get a hit."

Emily nodded slightly "The attacks are getting more violent" she said softly.

"This is the worse we've seen," the officer said in agreement.

"Any signs of sexual trauma?" Morgan asked,

"We won't know yet, but the way her body was found it is highly likely that she has." Morgan nodded.

"Where is the other crime scene?" Emily asked as she looked back down at the body which was now being placed into a black body bag. "Hopefully she managed to get a piece of him" Emily mused as they lifted her gently on to the gurney.

"Five blocks over, I can take you if you want" the officer said as they began to walk away from the scene.

"If it is okay with you we would rather go alone" Morgan said kindly.

"Meet you back at the station" Emily said with a kind smile before they ducked under the tape making their way back to the SUV.

He watched on as the police hurried around closing off the alleyway with thick yellow tape the brown tarp that had been placed over the body so no one could see, but as he closed his eyes he could picture her, the deep purple dress she was wearing, her long hair bobbed in the gentle breeze the smell of her perfume everything about her reminded him of Casey.

Everywhere he turned her saw her, he had wondered for months after her body had been found if she was really living a life and that he knew nothing about her. This was the woman that he loved that he had spent most of his life with and the way the police questioned him was as though they were accusing them both of either going with prostitutes or that Casey was leading a double life.

Weeks had turned into months with still no solid answers the lingering glances from people he had known all his life, being blamed for her death was bad enough but being accused of her murder was worse. He would have given his life for hers, without asking any questions being asked.

Although six months ago he had been to the corners inquest and every aspect, every degrading thing that had bestowed his beautiful life was summed up into nothing other than her brutalised body, the injuries that been done to her, the details of how she was raped, the bottle someone had used to knock her down to violate her with after she had been raped was now all that played in his mind.

But standing in that crowd as the FBI Agents showed up his eyes fixated on her. He felt his stomach swirl with want and desire as he watched her kneel down next to the victim, but before anyone had seen him he had disappeared into the shadows giving him the ability to follow her without anyone noticing him.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Rossi looked down at the woman laid on the cold slab on the ME's table her couldn't help staring at the face, her complexion, he looked at her fingers the shortness and rough edges told him she bit her nails, long dark hair which just past her shoulders, the resemblance was uncanny. If Rossi didn't know any better he would have laid money down that it was Emily he was looking at, everything about her screamed the young dark haired profiler.

* * *

He knew where the Agents where going as he made his way back towards his hunting ground. This alleyway was his true domain he knew it better than anyone, which doorway would shelter him the best, which stairwell would give him the best view, the last thing he wanted was for either of them to see him. From where he was stood he was able to hear everything and see everything it was as though he was a ghost and that had always been his plan, over the past few months he had learnt how to become invisible to people. It had taken him a while; a few victims had gotten away as they spotted him in the shadows but now he had perfected it.

He listened as they both talked about the crime scene and how they tried to replay what had happened, but as he listened he zoned out his eyes solely fixated on her, she wasn't like the rest, there was something more elegant about her, he watched how she moved and how her voice sounded. A sly smile took over his lips as he envisioned what it would be like to touch her, to hold her, to make love to her. This was the only true feeling he had, had in these past few months. The numbness he had felt since Casey died was coming back slowly. The only time he came out of his trance was when he heard them say about heading back to the station.

He would have followed but as he watched them walk back towards the SUV he felt the hardness in his pants, with the need to relive himself he allowed them to go without him following he would go to the station and wait for them to leave later, there was only a few places they would be able to stay since there weren't many hotels or motels in the area and he already knew a few were fully booked.

* * *

Reid and JJ had managed to sort through most of the evidence, each file in order of death, Reid had pinned the map onto the board but with two location he knew he wouldn't be able to do a geographical profile, rows of shops and houses covered the area, bars and local nights clubs which led into the alleyway in which the male victims were found.

JJ started to pin the pictures and names of each victim on the other board. There was nothing similar with them other than the way in which they had been attacked, the assaults on the male victims had become worse and the same with the female victims, the murders weren't spaced in any order more males than females.

"The way the space between each attack seems oddly placed there are less female victims than males." JJ mused slightly.

Reid turned and looked at her. "The only conclusion is that there were no females in that alleyway or they aren't his type. Each female has similar features, slender build, brown hair, neither one dressed as a prostitute although we know four of the victims were prostitutes though that doesn't help, unless he thought the others were." Reid said just as Morgan and Emily walked into the small room.

Emily didn't really speak as she sat down opening the file in front of her. "What did you find?" JJ asked softly.

"Consistency" Emily said softly.

Reid frowned "What do you mean?"

Emily gave a soft smile. "The male victims were murdered in the exact same spot and the same with the females,"

Morgan sat across from her. "Where each of the bodies were found were near a stairwell, which would give cover in the dark, I doubt anyone would have seen the unsub until it was too late. I get us all a coffee Hotch and Rossi should be back soon, Reid come and give me a hand."

And with that they left the room heading towards the small kitchenette, JJ watched Emily for a moment before she spoke. "You know I'm here if you need to talk Em" JJ said before sitting down next to her.

Emily nodded slightly as she uttered her thanks, though her voice seemed empty as though life had been drained out of her. Emily closed her eyes. It wasn't something she wanted to talk about, she was confused questioning everything she knew about herself analysing each thing that surrounding her. She cast a glance at JJ but instead of looking away their eyes seemed to lock with one another. JJ couldn't help but frown as she watched Emily turn away she had seen something deep in those deep chocolate brown eyes.

"Has Garcia managed to find out anything else?" Emily asked as she flicked through the pages in front of her. Even though she had seen most of the files already she wanted to go through them again making sure she hadn't missed anything, and being able to look at the evidence that she hadn't seen when the consults had landed on her desk helped as she looked for something to tie the murders together.

"Not yet she in still running the searches, they are cross matching the DNA found on the female victims." JJ said, her voice seemed softer to Emily's ears as she looked up at her.

"If the DNA is the same on each victim." She paused mid-sentence as she pulled her phone out hoping they were still at the morgue as the idea floated through her mind.

"Rossi are you still with the ME?" Emily asked not giving Rossi a chance to respond, she smile slightly as he confirmed they were. "I know this may sound like a long shot, but can you ask if there is any chance of DNA on the genitals, please, also asked them to recheck the zip and buckle on their pants" JJ couldn't help but frown as Emily spoke.

"What are you thinking?" JJ asked.

"The unsub would have had to expose them, they were treated like trash, and I doubt the unsub used gloves so I am hoping he caught himself on the zip" Emily said as she smiled. "It's a long shot but worth it if they manage to find something."

It wasn't long before Rossi and Hotch made their way into the small room, a coffee waiting for them both, Rossi couldn't help the chuckle as he picked up the warm mug taking a much needed drink, "Talk about timing" Rossi mused as he sat down. He couldn't help but cast a glance at Emily grateful that she was truly there and not on a cold slab in the morgue.

For the next few hours they went through each file, the only true consistency was the blow to the back of the head although the woman are all the same type.

"I don't think he's choosing the alleyway because of ease." Emily said as she closed the file.

"What makes you say that Prentiss?" Morgan asked.

"If he was choosing it because of ease it wouldn't just be these two alleyways he is killing in, from what officer Thomas has told us this isn't the only alleyway that prostitutes use, there are at least six frequented by Jons and prostitutes, So why these two alleyways, why not the others?" Emily asked.

"There must be some reason," JJ muttered.

"Ask Garcia to run a search and see if anything has been reported in the past six months" Hotch said

Morgan picked up his phone as he waited for it to be answered, "How may I service you my sexy chocolate thunder" Garcia said as she answered the phone.

Emily couldn't help laughing giving a slight smirk, "You're on speaker Garcia" Morgan said through a grin.

"Well in that case how can I assist my Angels?"

"Can you run a search and see if you can find out if anything happened in the two alleyways that the victims were found in, go back six months." Morgan asked.

"For you anything my love" Garcia replied before cutting the call.

"Drug test or de-caff?" Rossi asked.

"Both" Hotch replied causing the rest of the team to chuckle.

"We will present the profile in the morning, it has been a long day, let's go and get something to eat and then head back to the hotel." Hotch said closing the case file in front of him.

The team was grateful they had been going for the past six hours without stopping and that didn't include the flight there. They headed out of the station each getting into two SUV's leaving the other vehicle at the station; they all knew they could get called out in the early hours of the morning although it was always Morgan and Emily that took the call. Which meant the rest could head to the station together or one of the local Leos would pick them up if needed.

He watched as they all left before climbing into his car and following them slowly careful not to be seen, all he needed to do now was figure out what room they were all in and more importantly what room the striking brunette was in. He was thankful they were staying in a hotel where he was good friends with one of the porters. All he would need to do is give him some money for the info.

Then he just needed to be able to get her alone.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

The rest of the team headed up to their rooms leaving Emily and JJ sitting at the bar drinking coffee, Emily gave a slight sigh as her finger trailed the rim of the cup.

"What's bugging you Emily" JJ said softly as she stilled her hand.

The action caused Emily to look at her "What isn't bugging me would be a better question" Emily said giving her a slight grin.

"I know the case is on your mind Emily, and I also know how private you are but if you need to talk I am here just try not to push me too far away" JJ replied softly.

Over the years the two had become close friends but JJ could see the walls that were in place, she knew Emily trusted them and her, they had spent many nights talking meeting up and going to clubs sometimes just her and Emily other times Garcia would join them.

"I think we should call it a night" JJ said as she raised her eyebrow slightly.

Emily nodded in agreement before they paid the bill and retiring upstairs. Emily stood near the door frame as JJ opened her door. Their eyes met again locking with each other.

"Do you ever feel like you're not good enough?" Emily asked just as JJ went to open the door.

"Sometimes, but there again I think most people feel like they are not good enough" JJ said with a shrug. Emily nodded slightly.

"Night JJ" Emily replied before retreating to her room.

JJ could only watch her retreating form she sighed slightly. She knew there was more to the question than Emily was saying but she could never push her, to her Emily was perfect in every way. But as she leaned against the cool door she couldn't help wondering why Emily thought she wasn't good enough. She just hoped that they could talk about it more after the case.

* * *

It hadn't felt like moments ago that her head had touched the pillow only to be rudely pulled out of her sleep by the blaring of her phone. "Prentiss" her voice was groggy from lack of sleep.

"We have another body" Morgan said as he began to get dressed.

"I'll be down in five" Emily replied throwing on a fresh top, washing her face praying Morgan would greet her with a much needed caffeine fix.

They both met in the lobby and Emily was not surprise that Morgan had a mug of coffee for her; Emily gave him a soft smile as she gratefully took a swig of coffee to waken her senses more. "Thanks"

It only took fifteen minutes to drive to the crime scene although it was the same back alleyway the over victims were found. It didn't surprise either of them as patrols in the area had been doubled, the homeless and prostitutes had moved worried that they would be next or that their Jons wouldn't follow them to their normal back alleyway.

"What we got?" Morgan asked as he made his way over to the detective.

"The victim is a young female, she had been beaten and raped," his eyes seemed more saddened than before.

Emily looked at him "Did you know her?" Emily asked carefully,

He gave a slight nod, "Her name is Vicky, twenty five she has too young children and a husband"

Emily nodded "I'll come with you when you go to notify the family" Emily said kindly. He nodded his reply grateful to have someone else there with him.

"I want this bastard caught, too many families are being ripped apart, and he is degrading them as though they are worthless trash. I know some have records for prostitution but that doesn't give anyone the right to kill them for that."

Emily could feel the anger in each word he had spoken and it truly did say a lot about him. Most officers wouldn't pay much attention to prostitutes being murdered, or they would lack any compassion for them because they felt they had brought it on themselves, but here stood in front of her was a man that had compassion for each victim regardless of what they did or had done, and it warmed her heart slightly.

"We will get him" Emily half promised, even they knew that sometimes they wouldn't be able to catch an unsub, they had the ability to disappear, but right here and now she wanted to catch him allowing him to escape or slip through the cracks wasn't an option.

By the time they had finished notifying the family and Emily asking a few questions they both made their way back to the station knowing the rest of the team would be here, they were ready to give the profile and bring this SOB in.

The officers seem to sit on tender-hooks waiting for them to begin and tell them what sort of a sicko has done this. Garcia was still running searches though nothing had happened in the past six months Hotch had asked her to go further back. Although he knew she wouldn't get back to him yet.

"The man we are looking for is a white male, late 30's," Rossi said before Emily took over.

"The female victims represent someone, they all have similar features and they are all around the same age. He targeted them for a reason, it could be someone he has lost or betrayed him in some way." Emily stopped as she looked at Morgan.

"The male victims are the ones that hold the most rage, it takes a lot of strength to kill someone with just one blow to the head, and we know from the ME's report the other injuries they sustained were post-mortem,"

"He's a hunter, but also he may feel he is avenging some type of justice, we know each of the male victims have been charged for solicitation, he will be of medium build, someone that works out a lot due to the physical strength needed to kill these men with a single blow," Hotch said.

They left the room allowing the local Leos to track down leads with the profile they had given. In a small town they were sure they would come across a few, though none of them thought the unsub had used prostitutes.

"You don't think our unsub is a pimp?" JJ questioned.

"Emily gave her a soft smile "I doubt it, if that was the case he would be killing prostitutes aiming his anger at just one group or one person, it seems more than that. It's personal, why would an unsub kill but sets, women and men?" Emily questioned.

The ringing of the phone pulled their attention as Morgan hit the speaker.

"Right my lovelies I have been digging around and let me tell you, not much happens in that town, aside from bar fights, some drug busts. One of the safer towns I have seen in a long while" Garcia mused.

"Anything useful?" Emily sniped slightly.

"Put your crawls away miss snippy" Garcia grumbled back.

"There was a murder that happened around this time last year, the only suspect the police had was the husband, but his record is squeaky clean, not even a parking fine. His alibi was air tight, the inquest was around six months ago" Morgan could sense the slight unease in Garcia's voice but waited for her to continue. "Casey Andrews. Whoever had killed her had degraded her, raped, beaten and sodomised her"

"I think we need to speak to him again" Rossi said softly.

"Could be the same person that killed Casey?" JJ asked

"It could be, Garcia can you send us the file?" Emily asked this time her voice was more gently

"Already have it should be on your tablets" Garcia said brightly.

"Thanks" Morgan said as the line went dead.

"Maybe we need to draw him out?" Morgan said. "I know we are going to bring this guy in but if he isn't" Morgan paused. "We could just be chasing a dead end" Morgan's eyes fell on Emily as he spoke.

"Oh, hell no! The last time I went undercover I was beaten and nearly blown up! And let's not even start on Viper" Emily said as she glared back at Morgan.

JJ always found the both of them amusing; sometimes it was like they were having some kind of pissing contest, both too stubborn for their own good. And times like this they could read each other. Although JJ was in slight agreement as well, not because Morgan wanted to use Emily as bait it was because this guy was too allusive able to hide and surprise his victims; they might not see it coming before it is too late.

"Let's talk to her husband first and then we can figure out our next move." Hotch said

They had turned up at his house only to be told by the landlady that he had gone away for a few days. They questioned her about him so they could know a little more about him. He had been there six months, quite, kept to himself for the most part; he paid his rent a month in advance. He often went out late returning in late at night. In the six months he had been there he hadn't had a single visitor. The team said there thanks before moving on to speak to his family and also to question Casey's family.

Hotch had insisted that they all returned back to the hotel leaving the local Leos to track down leads and if Morgan and Emily were honest they were grateful. They had been up since 2am and it was now nearly 7pm the pair were beat and it didn't help that Emily was becoming more frustrated as time went on.

Emily made her way over to the bar so she could speak to Morgan alone. "Hey," Emily said softly.

Morgan looked at her, "Want a coffee?" Morgan asked with a slight smile.

Emily nodded "If we have no leads tomorrow then we can discuss using me as bait." Emily said with a slightly pointed look.

Morgan nodded "The only reason I thought of you Prentiss is because they victims all have a similar look" he raised his eyebrow slightly, "I think it is safe to say you will be his type" Morgan said through a chuckle as Emily gently punched his arm.

* * *

Before long they were all heading upstairs into their own rooms, as always the rooms were not adjoining nor next to one another. She closed the door placing the chain on before stripping out of her clothes. He could only watch on as her naked form was on display for him, the scent seemed to travel into the closet. He would wait until she was totally vulnerable before he would make his move.

He waited as she took a shower, her naked skin glistened against the light, he could feel the hardness growing in his pants, she looked so much like Casey it was uncanny. He could wait and he would wait for the perfect moment to strike. He had gone old school, he didn't want a mark or bruise on her porcelain skin. She was perfect, and that was how he wanted her to stay, he waited a few hours till he knew she was fully asleep before he dampened the cloth with chloroform. He moved out of the closet before making his way over to her bed without making a sound. Her screams were muffled as he placed the cloth against her face pushing hard so she would not be heard. Her body went limp underneath him.

He made his way back to the closet pulling out the lining trolley, he picked her up placing her carefully inside before covering her over. He opened the door carefully before popping his head out making sure the corridor was clear. He made his way to the elevator taking them down into the basement, opening the back door where he had parked his car. He smiled as he placed her inside his trunk, though now he had to move quickly before she woke up.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

The team had made arrangements that evening to meet back at the station; Garcia had rung Hotch early that morning as she found some more information on Casey.

"You are sure about this Garcia?" Hotch asked still not wanting to believe what laid in front of him.

"Sir I am sure, I didn't notice before but if Emily was to lighten her hair she would be her double" Garcia said, even Hotch could hear the uneasy tone in her voice.

He sat looking at both pictures one of Casey and one of Prentiss, he could see she resembles Casey, even Rossi had commented that the victims looked like Prentiss, but as he looked at the picture Garcia had sent him, she had altered Emily's hair using photo-shop. They looked like twins.

"Can you see if there has been any movement on his credit card, I know the landlady told us he had gone out of town" Hotch sighed slightly.

"I'll hit you back" Garcia said

"Garcia also check for other property using both names" Hotch asked before Garcia cut the connection.

The team drifted in shortly after Garcia cut the connection. Morgan smiled as he placed down the tray containing coffee for each of them.

"Any news?" Morgan asked.

"Nothing solid I have asked Garcia to check his credit cards. We can't get side-tracked, he may have nothing to do with this" Hotch said with a slight warning tone.

"What if it's the same guy that killed Casey, was there ever any viable leads?" Morgan asked pulling out another case file to go through.

"I have asked for everything on that case, but by the looks of it they solely concentrated on Mark" Morgan nodded just as the door opened again.

"I've set up another press conference and the locals are doing another sweep," JJ said as she took the cup that Morgan offered. "Just us?" JJ questioned as she took a seat pulling her pad out.

They had chosen to give the press conference in the morning asking the public for any information.

"Yep Rossi has gone back to the morgue to see if he can find more information on Casey. She is the key to this investigation, the locals had focused solely on Mark not looking anywhere else" Hotch said as he passed another file to the younger agents.

Morgan couldn't help looking back into the bullpen. "Where's Prentiss?" he asked since Reid had come in a few moments earlier.

"She shouldn't be too much longer, I did say meet back here at nine" Hotch said as he looked down at his watch.

Morgan nodded they were all early and they knew that Emily always turned up after them when they were on a case, only every so often would she be the first in.

* * *

Emily groaned slightly as she moved, she frowned as she found her arms restricted, opening her eyes slowly before squeezing them closed again hoping the slight dizzy feeling would pass, her head pounded feeling as though she had been hit with a two by four. 'This can't be good' she mumbled to herself as she passed out again.

The light tapping on her face was enough to bring her back around, her eyes adjusted as she looking into piercing green eyes, "Your awake" Mark said brightly.

"Where am I?" Emily questioned she couldn't remember anything other than turning in for the night; her head pounded still making it hard to focus on him.

"You're home" he said with a smile, "I knew they were wrong" he mumbled before walking out the room, she heard the door close behind him.

"Just great" Emily mumbled as she tested the bindings on her wrists "Fucking great" she ground out as the bindings gave her no room to move. Her legs were also restrained; the only thing she was grateful for was that the bed she was lied on was soft and not hard.

* * *

Morgan looked down at his watch before looking back at Hotch. "I'll give her a ring" Morgan said before moving out of the room.

"This is Agent Prentiss, I am unable to come to the phone right please leave a message" Morgan frowned slightly as his call went straight to voicemail he cut the call not even leaving a message.

"Is she on her way?" JJ asked as he walked back into the room.

Morgan shook his head, "It went straight to voicemail" said his voice laced slightly with concern.

"Knowing Prentiss she more than likely hasn't charged it" Reid said softly.

"If we weren't on a case I'd agree with you kid, but this isn't like her" Morgan said as he looked at Hotch. "I'm going to go back to the hotel" Morgan said without waiting for anyone to reply.

Morgan stood outside Emily's door as he gently tapped, "Prentiss, its Morgan open up" Morgan said, he waited a few moments before trying again. He placed his ear against the door hoping her could hear movement on the other side, but again nothing.

He had parked his car next to the one which Emily had used last night. "Come Prentiss I know you're in there" he said firmly. His gut churned slightly as he pulled out his phone. "Hotch I can't get any answer" he said not waiting for Hotch to speak.

* * *

Mark re-entered the room pulling Emily's attention, the door creaked slightly before slamming shut. "You're beautiful" he said softly as he sat down on the bed. Emily tried to squirm as his hand rested on her stomach.

Her eyes blazed at him, "What do you want?" Emily questioned. His eyes seemed to dance as her took in her body.

"You" he answered simply.

Carefully he ran his fingers over her stomach marvelling at her muscles twitched under his fingers. Slowly he began to open Emily's buttons as she quivered beneath him.

"Let me go" she said firmly before closing her eyes.

His hand rested on her chest as she spoke, he gripped her breast in one hand as he spoke. "You're mine now"

Emily swallowed the pain from her chest washed over her. She was frozen the last thing she remembered was his fist against her head.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

**Sorry for the delay, I think my muse got up and left me. **

Morgan made his way back down to reception "Can I speak to the manager please?" Morgan asked.

Morgan paced slightly as he waited for the manager to appear, "Is everything okay Agent?" he asked.

Morgan shook his head slightly, "Can you open Agent Prentiss's room for me, she hasn't shown up this morning and I can't get any reply" the manager could hear the worry held in the young agents voice.

They made their way up towards Emily's room; he knocked first just in case she had been in the shower when he arrived before. "Can you open it for me please?" Morgan asked.

The manager nodded before opening the door slowly, Morgan entered leaving the manager to stand at the door, and his eyes cast over the room, his stomach turned as he looked at the room. In the time he had known Emily he had never seen her room such a mess, they weren't just partners they were friends, they would joke around and Morgan would tease her about being so neat. But now as he looked around the room his stomach swirled. Her cell phone was still on the dresser along with her gun and badge, bed sheets screwed up on the bed, clothes tossed on the floor, the damp towel which laid on the floor.

Morgan pulled his phone out "Hotch I am in Emily's room, she isn't here." He closed his eyes slightly. "You need to get here and bring the techs with you" Morgan said, his eyes casted over the bed again.

"Hotch she's missing, her room is a mess, signs of a struggle." Morgan's eyes fell onto the bed again, he hadn't seen it at first but now he couldn't miss it, his eyes focused on the sheets, his stomach churned more, "There's blood" he whispered as he made his way out of the room.

"Ask the manager to pull the security tapes, we are on our way." Hotch said before cutting the call.

* * *

Emily moaned slightly, her head pounded she slowly opened her eyes hoping the dull light wouldn't blind her too much. She lifted her head slightly she couldn't help taking the deep breath as she felt the cold chill attack her body.

She scanned the room taking as much in as she could, the dim light cast shadows on the walls, there was a chair just to the side of the bed, there looked to be a table at the far corner, in truth the room was bare, her eyes cast over to where the door was, a metal door with a small opening which had bars running down it was enough room for someone to look in without opening the door.

* * *

The team arrived back at the hotel with the crime techs not far behind them. "Morgan" Hotch said as they approached.

"The manager is pulling the tapes," Morgan said as he cast a glance at Hotch.

Morgan moved from the door way giving the techs room to enter. "Garcia should be able to tap into the security system, luckily they have gone digital" he said sadly.

"This can't be happening" JJ mumbled to herself as she began walking away from the room. "I'll give Garcia a call" JJ said though no one seemed to be paying much attention to her as she pulled her cell phone out.

"Welcome to my domain how may I direct your call" Garcia's cheerful voice drifted through her ear piece.

JJ couldn't help the slight smile "I need you to access the security system in our hotel" JJ said.

"JJ what's going on?" Garcia asked just as a message appeared on her screen giving her the access codes.

"Emily's missing," there wasn't any way to soften the blow, no way to sugar coat the truth. The only thing JJ could do was give her the harsh facts.

"Missing?" Garcia questioned.

JJ swallowed slightly. "Yes, Pen we need you to go through everything last night, from us leaving the bar and Emily going into her room." JJ said softly.

Garcia was lost for words, "You there Garcia?" JJ asked as the line went silent.

"I will hit you back," Garcia replied her voice no longer joyful but flat and worried.

JJ re-joined the team as they stood in the hallway. They waited for the techs to give them the all clear so they could enter the room, the sheet had been taken along with some of her clothes, and the blood had soaked into the mattress.

JJ's eyes seemed to focus on the dark red stain on the bed. "She put up a fight" Morgan mumbled as he walked around the room.

Morgan's eyes fell on to JJ who was just staring at the mattress he watched her for a moment before walking over to her, carefully he rested his hand on her shoulder. "We will find her JJ" he said softly.

She turned looking at him her eyes duller than he had ever seen before there was a sight panic behind her blue eyes "We have to find her" she mumbled again. "I can't lose her Morgan."

Morgan could only nod giving her a soft but sad smile. "I know JJ" he replied softly.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

**Well the great news is that I need a new computer, so if I suddenly drop off for a while it will mean my laptop has completely given up on me.**

She felt the gentle touch on her face, soft fingers ghosting her skin, she swallowed slightly soft fingers traced her lips there was a kind of tenderness to it she automatically leaned into the touch her mind not realising what was happening. Emily couldn't help flinching as her mind clicked in to where she was, she sighed internally.

She wondered if the team had noticed that she was missing yet, time had seemed to escape her which didn't surprise her, there was no window in the room just the dull light which illuminated the room slightly, and if she was honest with herself she was grateful.

Slowly she opened her eyes, he seemed to smile so softly at her, and she was slightly unsure if it was a good thing or not. "I brought you something to eat" mark said as he held her eyes in his own.

* * *

Morgan paced slightly as the techs began to leave "Garcia is going through the tapes. How the hell did he get into her room?" he grumbled slightly. "How the hell did he know what room she was in" his voice rose slightly as he spoke.

"I've put a rush on the dna" Hotch said keeping his voice low, as him and Rossi stood away from the younger agents.

Rossi nodded slightly "There's nothing more we can do here," he said looking around the room. "Emily is his type"

"That's what is worrying me, we need to find out what time Emily was taken, if he knew what room she was in" Hotch sighed slightly.

"We need to head back to the station, there isn't anything we can do here." Hotch said this time addressing the team.

* * *

He helped Emily to sit up only slackening the bindings slightly, she closed her eyes slightly, the headache she had made her slightly dizzy the nauseous feeling she had building in her stomach didn't help; hopefully the food would help settle her stomach she could feel the panic starting to rise slightly.

Mark held the spoon to her lips as she passively took the food her stomach swirled wanting to expel the food. Carefully he brought a cup to her lips allowing her to take a swig of the much needed coffee. Even though it wasn't to her liking she swallowed it, hoping it would ease her headache and help keep the food down.

His hand gently rested on her thigh, his fingers gently stroking in an up and down motion, a shiver ran through her body as she froze slightly. Emily wasn't one to show fear but right now she was vulnerable and that scared her more than anything, the panic raised deep inside her as he continued the gentle motion she wanted so badly to close her eyes she didn't want to look at him, she felt sick as his fingers rested on her crotch, she swallowed hard as she could feel the warmth of his hand as he rested it against her.

* * *

Reid stood by the board, like the rest of the team he hated seeing Emily's picture being pinned to the board, it took him back to when he was kidnapped as well as when Emily had been beaten up by Cyrus he had blamed himself back then but Emily had made a point to stop him from blaming himself although it didn't work that much back then.

He stared at the board "Did they take pictures of the crowd when you visited the crime scenes?" Reid asked as he turned to look at Morgan.

"Yeah Prentiss asked the techs to take pictures" he replied.

"Where are they?" Reid asked.

"They haven't brought them in yet" he offered.

"Can you get them?" Reid asked

"What you thinking Reid?" JJ asked softly

"If the same people are the scene then maybe the unsub is there." He said with a slight sigh. "Do we have a recent picture of Mark?"

"Yes," Hotch said as he handed him a picture of Mark.

They knew they shouldn't get focused on him if they were wrong they could be wasting valuable time. Time which Emily may not have, but Reid had a hunch. He wasn't one to go with his gut it had to make sense, there had to be a better connection that he was able to map out. Not just a feeling.

It wasn't long before Morgan was handing him the most recent pictures they had of each crime scene. He pinned the pictures of the crowds on another board, "Can you ask Garcia if she can blow these up for us?" Reid asked as he studied the pictures.

Garcia had received the video from the hotel and was going through them frame by frame. She watched on as the door to Emily's room opened, a trolley being pushed out of her room. He had kept his baseball cap low as he tried to avoid the security cameras.

He strolled down the corridor there was no rushing in his movements as though he didn't care if anyone saw him, Garcia rolled the tape back a few hours, she watched as cleaning staff worked the hotel, no uniform was worn so she understood why he wouldn't be worried about being seen he fitted in and no one would question a lining trolley being pushed.

"You son of a bitch" Garcia muttered as she hit answer on her phone. "Any news?" she asked not giving the voice on the other end chance to speak.

"Nothing yet" Morgan said softly. "I am sending you a couple of photos Reid wants you to blow them up" he said softly.

"Have you got anything off the tape?" Hotch asked

"A man left Emily's room at 1.04am I wasn't able to see Emily but the cart he was pushing is big enough to hide someone, he got into the middle elevator and that's where I lost him." Garcia replied sadly.

Each of them could hear the frustration in her voice as she spoke. "He didn't appear again?" Rossi asked

"No, the basement doesn't have security cameras each floor has them I have asked for the external tapes I am hoping they have cameras on the outside of the buildings, and the loading bay."

"Have you managed to find out when he got into her hotel room?" JJ asked.

"Not yet I have gone back two hours prior but nothing I am just going back slowly I will hit you back as soon as I have something" Garcia said as she cut the call.

* * *

Emily's mind drifted off as she thought about the past few weeks. Slowly she made her way into Garcia's office. "Hey" Emily said as she closed the door behind her.

"Hey yourself" Garcia said brightly. "Is everything okay?" she asked as she turned to look at Emily properly. The team never really came into her office unless they needed something other than that she was left alone.

"Everything is fine" Emily assured her. "I need you to do something for me" Emily said softly as she pulled up a seat.

"Depends" Garcia mused with a cheeky grin.

Emily wasn't one to ask for help or anything like that, she normally dealt with things alone, or she would confide in JJ but her she was sat in front of her, Garcia looked at her she could see the sadness in her eyes as she waited for Emily to speak. She could see the power play going on and it amused Garcia even more.

"Can you run a name for me please" Emily asked softly

"That's what I do best" Garcia said as she turned back a round pulling up a search program

"Stacy Davis," Emily said her voice seemed to wavier slightly as she spoke. "She left the country a few weeks ago and was due back last Monday"

Garcia nodded as she ran the name. "Age?" Garcia asked

"34, she lives at 43 Bates Street VA" Emily said softly.

"I'm not 100% sure where she went but I haven't heard off her" Emily said, Garcia could hear the worry held in her voice.

"I'll check her credit cards" she offered giving her a kind smile.

Emily had a feeling that Garcia would give her some bad news, news that ripped her heart out, the only thing she heard was accident and dead nothing else registered, not even Garcia asking who she was. Emily nodded giving her thanks auto pilot, and that was how she was auto pilot, pushing everyone away locking her emotions so tightly inside her that it was like a volcano waiting to erupt.

She had told Garcia she was a friend of a friend when she had asked, but it was a lie she was more than a friend of a friend, Stacy had been her partner for the past three years. She hadn't kept her hidden from the team she just never mentioned her. This also meant she had no one to turn to, how could she tell them about her. How could she ask for help because even she didn't know how to deal with it. It was like having a weight pressing down on her chest making it hard to breath.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

**Well my laptop has completely broken on me, but thankfully I can use my dad's to upload the chapters. I have been trying to work out if I am able to update using my iPad so if anyone knows what program to use on it or if it is possible please let me know so I can update sooner. Thanks **

She allowed her mind to wonder more taking away from her current situation. She sat in her office which was adjacent to her bedroom it had been a long week back to back cases she hadn't noticed Stacey stood leaning against the door frame.

"Hey" Stacy said softly catching Emily's attention.

"Hey yourself" Emily replied giving her a slight smirk.

"I've made us something to eat sweetheart" Emily could hear the undertone in Stacey's voice something she hadn't heard before.

"Is everything okay" Emily asked holding her pale blue eyes in her own.

"As far as I know everything is fine" she replied slightly amused.

"I'll be down in a second" Emily replied softly closing the file which was in front of her.

Emily made her way into the dining room, she couldn't help smiling as she looked at the candles on the table, the soft music that was playing, but something began to unsettle her as she took the seat opposite Stacy.

"I have to go away for a while" Stacy said softly. The sadness evident in her voice, "They" she paused slightly as she looked at Emily.

"Where are they sending you?" Emily asked carefully.

"Europe, I am not sure how long for but I promise I'll keep in touch"

Emily closed her eyes "Why did you agree? I thought after last time" Emily said slightly harsher than she meant.

"It's my job Emily, you knew this could happen" Stacy replied calmly.

"Last time you was nearly killed" Emily said softly.

"You know how important my job is, I am not like you Emily, and I am not good enough for the FBI or the CIA,"

"You are good enough" Emily said softly. "It doesn't matter to me what job you do I" Emily sighed slightly.

"Then why are you ashamed to introduce me to your team?" Stacy said harshly.

Emily closed her eyes slightly "I am not ashamed of you at all Stacy," her voice low and soft.

"Then what is it, you have been with the BAU two years and in those two years I have never seen them, yet you will go for a drink with them. So it either you're ashamed of me or I am not good enough for you to introduce me to them."

"They don't need to know every aspect of my life," Emily replied harshly. "Is it so wrong for me to want to keep something private?"

"No it isn't wrong Emily" Stacy sighed slightly. "What is the worst thing that could happen if they knew about me about us?" she asked softly.

Stacy looked at Emily sadly as she watched the famous walls slam down; Emily's face became unreadable, which hurt Stacy deeply. Emily had always been private stand-offish and to a point cold, but over time Emily had opened her heart to Stacy allowing her to see the real Emily. Although it had cost Emily deeply, soon after they had started to see each other Emily was suspended before she was transferred to the BAU.

Emily shook her head "It isn't about what could go wrong or what may happen." Emily said through a sigh.

"You need to make your choice Emily. I leave in the morning, I promise I will stay in touch with you when I can" Stacy said taking Emily's hand in her own. "You need to stop thinking you're going to get hurt sweetheart" Stacy said a she brought her other hand up to Emily's face brushing the stray tear away that was rolling down Emily's cheek.

"You stay safe and come back to me." Emily said softly as she leaned into Stacy's hand.

That had been the last conversation they had, had she wished she had told Stacy what she was really thinking and feeling, but now it was all that consumed her, Interpol was transporting her body back and only then would Emily be able to say goodbye to her.

* * *

Garcia had spent the most of the night going through the tapes, she had managed to pull the licence plate off the car and was running it through the DMV, but that only confirmed it was Mark that had kidnapped Emily.

"Where are you," Garcia mumbled as she began to search more into his past.

The ringing of her phone pulled her attention; fingers could be heard taping against the keyboard harsher than any of them had heard before.

"Any news?" Garcia asked her voice had lost its normal lightness.

"How are the searches coming?" Hotch asked kindly.

He knew it was harder for Garcia, whereas the team could lean on each other Garcia was alone sifting through searches with no shoulder to lean on. She could take no comfort, Kevin tried to be there for her but he knew Garcia wouldn't leave her cave until they found Emily all he could do was keep her company and help her comb through the information with her.

"I have run the licence plate which is registered to Mark Andrews, which is registered to his apartment; I can't find any other property in his name." Garcia grumbled slightly.

"Garcia run Casey's name using her last name" Reid asked softly.

* * *

The door opened softly pulling Emily's attention, the dim light made the room glow. Mark made his way over to her giving her a smile, Emily grimaced slightly as he sat on the bed next to her his hand resting gently on her stomach.

"I have run you a bath" he said lightly as his fingers made contact with her bare skin.

Emily couldn't help the shiver the took hold of her body. It was one thing being strapped to a bed but being made to have a bath would make her more vulnerable than she already was. She swallowed slightly unable to find her voice.

Carefully he slackened the chain for the wall the chains on her ankles making her motion slow, he placed her hands behind her back clicking the handcuffs together. Emily winced at the movements her joints were stiff and sore, the cold air hit her body as they stepped out of the small room, he guided her down the small corridor into another room, she was grateful the room was warmer, she could see the steam lifting from inside the bath.

One part of her was grateful as her body would be able to warm up, her stiff joints would be able to relax in the heat helping to ease her muscles. Gently he made her sit on the edge of the bath allowing her to lean on him for support as he brought her legs over placing them inside the bath.

"Not too hot?" he asked kindly.

Emily could only shake her head in reply, Mark pulled the chains which were attached to the handles on the bath, locking the cuff around her wrist before undoing the handcuffs, her shoulders relaxed slightly as she was able to remove them from behind her back, carefully he helped her lower herself into the bath. The water eased her body slightly it was hot but not too hot, in truth it was just right.

In slow motions her began to bathe her, the protest Emily made about being able to do it herself, fell onto deaf ears as he gently took the sponge to her skin, the sponge ran gently against the inside of her thigh, her body was frozen as he began to gently play with her folds.

Emily closed her eyes in a hope to take her away from this place she could feel his hands on her body as he continued to wash her, he paid particle attention to her breasts and her more private areas. She winced slightly as she felt a finger enter her, a tear slip from her eyes as he rub her clit, her hips involuntary moved into his touch, the nauseous feeling rose deep in her throat. She could feel herself becoming moist even though she was in a bath it was a different type of wetness which was settling between her legs as he continued his motion inside her.

* * *

"Nothing" Garcia said as she hit answer on her phone.

"What about the property they were living in before Casey was murdered?" Rossi asked.

"It was sold two months after she was killed, there is no property in her name or his, and I have tried using each last name switching his to her maiden name and nothing."

"Have you looked into bank account?" Reid asked

"I have checked that before I ran the other searches" Garcia snapped back slightly.

Morgan sighed slightly as he picked up the phone taking it off speaker so he could speak to her as he walked out of the room.

"It's just me baby girl" he said softly

"I can't find anything, Emily's alone with him and I can't find anything" Garcia said her voice breaking slightly.

"You are doing your best Garcia," he said carefully.

"Well my best isn't good enough is it" she sniped slightly.

Morgan sighed as he leant against the wall in the break room. "Have a look into properties in their parents' names, look into neighbouring towns"

"Okay," Garcia said as she began typing again. "How's JJ holding up?" she asked as she calmed down slightly.

"Not good, she hasn't spoken much since we came back to the station" Morgan said sadly.

"We have to find her Derek."

"I know, and we will, you're going to run those searches I'll check every house if I have to" he said firmly.

Garcia couldn't help the slight chuckle that escaped her lips. "You'll look after JJ right?"

"Of course I will" Morgan promised.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

**I am only able to post a short chapter right now as something isn't sitting right with this story and I am not sure what it is. If I need to pull it down so I am able to work it out properly I will let you all know. Also having a major case of writers block again and my laptop is still not working. I am sorry for the delays. **

Morgan made his way back into the small conference room. "I've asked Garcia to run searches on their parents and I have also asked her to look into properties in neighbouring towns" Morgan said as he took a seat next to JJ.

Gently he took hold of JJ's hand giving it a gentle squeeze "We will find her JJ" he said softly.

JJ turned giving him a half smile her eyes seemed haunted as she looked into his chocolate eyes. "I know" she said slightly deflated.

JJ knew they would find her but she just didn't know how they would find her, each search was coming up blank, there had been no sightings of Mark other than on the security cameras, in truth all they had right now was his picture and the apartment which he lived in, the type of vehicle he drove. JJ couldn't shake the feeling that it was going to end badly not just for Mark but for Emily. JJ's mind was playing each scenario in her head the one that haunted her was that they may only find Emily's body it was that one thought that she couldn't shake.

* * *

Mark had taken his time bathing Emily, the water had begun to cool slightly his motion had long since stopped but Emily could still feel his fingers inside her the pressure against her clit as he pushed her in to an orgasm. She felt sick her body had betrayed her she could hear the mocking sound as he helped her onto her feet wrapping the warm towel around her body.

He gently dried her skin before placing another towel around her body anything to keep her warm. The last thing Mark wanted to do was hurt her. He could only see Casey now as he sat her down on the chair he took great care in drying her hair gently running the brush through her darkened locks.

"I will be back shortly" he said kindly as he placed the sheet over her body.

Emily was great full he had covered her exposed body, the room seemed warmer than before, her eyes searched the room before falling on the small heater in the corner of the room, it gave her some slight comfort but not a lot.

Garcia sighed slightly as she continued to tap away on her keyboard "Where are you, you son of a bitch!" she cursed slightly as she ran more searches.

Emily closed her eyes slightly hoping to rest some more her body ached the coldness had begun to attack her body as she tried to pull the sheet closer to her body.

The hours passed as Emily's body had finally allowed her to sleep, her body began to feel warm again.

Mark had watched her for the past hour before making his way over to the small bed carefully he laid down beside her wrapping his arm over her body, Emily's body seemed to curl into his, the swallow breathing could be heard as she slept peacefully in his arms.

His body pressed more against hers as he became hard, his shaft seemed to land between her legs, he moved slightly hoping he wouldn't wake her as he began to remove his clothes more. He carefully settled back down against her although this time he was underneath the sheet her naked body pressed against him as his hips motioned back and forth his had penis rubbing against her leg.

Even though Emily was asleep her body betrayed her as her legs automatically opened allowing him to be able to rub against her groin area, he moaned slightly as he felt the warmth grow against his penis as Emily became moist, his hand rested on her bottom as he rubbed his finger in the crevices causing Emily to moan slightly.

Emily's mind was on Stacy as they lay in bed together, Stacy's hand often wandered in the night many times she had woken to find Stacy's fingers against her clit as she finally woke from the sweetest of dreams. Waking up to Stacy making love to her always turned her on more.

Emily moaned slightly as she began to wake slightly, she could feel the hardness against her clit as he rubbed against her more, although this time he managed to place his shaft inside her. Emily's eyes snapped open as her body froze. His hand and fingers played with the opening of her anus, tears slipped down her cheeks as he moved against her, his motions becoming faster as his finger slipped inside her anus causing her hips to shoot forward, to which Mark took as an open invitation to carry on, he moaned slightly as he thrust hard inside her.


End file.
